Twists
by rakusukira005
Summary: Summary: It is the fate of a PLANT citizen to be paired with someone whose genes are compatible with the other to continue the genetical cycle. Nobody is an exemption- even Lacus Clyne. So what happens now when twists are turned?
1. The Breaking Curve

"Twists"

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

Summary: It is the fate of a PLANT citizen to be paired with someone whose genes are compatible with the other to continue the _genetical cycle_. Nobody is an exemption- even Lacus Clyne. So what happens now when twists are turned?

Chapter 1: The Breaking Curve

The flashing lights seemed to have blinded Kira Yamato's line of sight. Media men were everywhere-- reporters, cameras, tape recorders-- and it made his heart race uncontrollably. It hurt. The direction of the curios flashes were all shot... at Lacus Clyne.

* * *

_The dead silence that enveloped the car they were in was making a certain blue-haired coordinator restless. He glanced to his left, beside him was best friend, who did not even mind to open up a conversation. The brunette was somehow in deep thought. The hurt blatantly shown in his violet eyes looked straight outside the window, absorbing the peaceful scenery. _

_ Seems like Athrun Zala is the peculiar type._

_ "You okay Kira?" Athrun's voice startled Kira's wandering eyes, as if being pulled away from a state of daydreaming. The brunette glanced to his right, his eyes now filled with wonder. "Did you forget I was here?" continued Athrun. _

_ "Ahh, uhm.. sorry about that." His usual tone of voice was not surprising at all; it was the strange look in his eyes and the depressing aura he was emitting! _

_ There was a long pause, then..._

_ "I haven't seen Lacus for four days now. There were just so many things to do." There was a bit of uncertainty in Kira's words-- perhaps... fear. _

_ "You had a fight with her?"_

_ "No, I just...Lacus is..."_

_ The car continued to run, so did the mixed emotions gathering inside Kira's heart. He had never felt this way before. Just now._

_ "Athrun, can you tell me... how you and Lacus ended up being engaged?" _

_

* * *

  
_

Kira tried to break through the thick crowd. It looked like they were waiting for something to happen. He pushed himself closer to the shaking image of Lacus-- or was he the one shaking? She never felt so far-away before- never. He brushed away the remaining fear inside of him just to reach her, grab her, hold her.

* * *

_"Whaat?!" Athrun reacted quite involuntarily. "Why on earth are you...!" _

_ Then it struck him. Kira is a ZAFT soldier. Lacus is the PLANT's chairwoman. They were both PLANT citizens now._

_ Athrun's sudden silence made it clear-- too clear. _

_ "Kira...you..."_

_ "Is it true? Is the genetical cycle true?" Kira sounded rigorous. Athrun was trying to browse his knowledge for "soft" words to be spoken. A direct contact with such dillema would be rather harsh. But what other could it be?_

_ "So that rule is still alive after all." _

_ Kira listened._

_ "They said that every coordinator has a pair-- someone whose genes match yours. The increasing number of sterile coordinators alarmed the council that time so they created a Decree called the GENETICAL CYCLE."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ms Clyne, what can you say about this decision?!"

"Are you happy about it?!"

"What a surprise isn't it?"

"Have you known eachother for a very long time?"

"Whatever happened to Athrun Zala?"

The loud whispers were deafening to Kira's ears! Who knew eacother for a long time? What kind of decision was made? What happened between Lacus and Athrun?

Kira finally got out of the gruelling crowd, Lacus just a few feet away-- just one reach away...

"Do you think Riku Kanzaki was the right choice for the GENETICAL CYCLE as a replacement for Athrun Zala?"

She felt so far-away again.

* * *

_Athrun had second thoughts to continue his explanation. How would Kira react? Kira did join ZAFT to be with her... and now..._

_ "Please continue, Athrun. I...I want to know what it is."_

_ The car seemed to have slowed down it's pace._

_ "The GENETICAL CYCLE decides the person you should marry in accordance to your genes. They said this was necessary to avoid certain repercussions when an infant is born. That is why marriages here in the PLANT's are very questionable-- but it was a responsibility. Coordinators are very few in number after all."_

_

* * *

  
_

Lacus didn't know what to answer. She was shocked by the news too! The media men continued to ask her relentlessly. There were more questions, more riddles, more puzzles... she wanted it to stop for a while!

"Please, everyone calm down!" she exclaimed. Lacus tried to avert the topic, she glanced from right to left, trying to find Mr. Waltfelt but he was probably swallowed in the thick crowd. She needed saving right now...

"LACUS!"

The familiar voice made her turn around-- it was Kira. A blissful feeling swept through her for the moment! Four days passed... and she wanted to reach him, grab him, hold him...

Lacus' body was trying to run for where Kira was... he felt so far-away...

* * *

_Kira formed fists, the strange and hateful feeling swallowed him for a while... and it hurt. _

_ "Are you saying I..."_

_

* * *

  
_

A strong hand grab hold of Lacus as she attempted to run-- a familiar hand. She was pulled back, slowly, she felt like she was floating. The image of Kira slowly blurred out, fading...

"I was waiting for you."

Dark blue eyes filled her line of sight; her body reacting to the familiar feeling of _his _touch. She remembered him as a boy-- a boy she used to be so protective off. Now, he was different. The difference was immensely tantalizing.

"Riku..."

* * *

_"Are you saying that I... can't be with her anymore?"_

_ The car stopped, they have just arrived at their destination. Kira instantly noticed the number of cars, people and media surrounding the Supreme Council Building. What happened?_

_ "Is there a breaking news or something?" Athrun asked. _

_ Kira stepped out of the car, the image of Lacus in his mind was making him worry about her. What could have happened? He left Athrun in the car and hurriedly went his way... two civillians accidentally bumped him... they didn't even noticed it._

_ "Come on! We better hurry! It's about to be announced now, Ms. Lacus Clyne's new fiance!"_

_

* * *

  
_

The world stopped at his ground. Kira couldn't move. All the reasons, excuses, presumptions disappeared into thin air... even her image inside his head. The last thing he wanted to be... was where he is right now.

This was the last image he wanted to see: her lips being kissed by someone else.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

The italicized words are flashbacks. I hope you understand the story. This is purely fictional. I do not own GS or GSD. Sunrise owns them and they are lucky!!

Please read and review but most of all enjoy what you're reading!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH for stopping by...


	2. True Intentions

"Twists"

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

Summary: It is the fate of a PLANT citizen to be paired with someone whose genes are compatible with the other to continue the _genetical cycle_. Nobody is an exemption- even Lacus Clyne. So what happens now when twists are turned?

Chapter 2: True Intentions

The infuriating look on a certain blond-haired girl's face was very conspicuous-- her mumbles could be heard from the back of the car. She crossed her arms and figited, somehow restless. The driver had noticed her unlikely behavior and so sighed. "You should've been early, you know."

Cagalli Yula Atha reacted involuntarily! "I was early! Why did Athrun have to go ahead of me? Is he saying I can't really... ugh! Nevermind!" She crossed her arms and sank into the soft, cushion behind her. What else could she say? The rumbling thoughts gathered and clouded around her head, they formed into someone, who, undoubtingly, was once...the object of her affection.

"He cares, Cagalli. That's all I can say." Kisaka glanced for a moment behind him and smiled.

She knew that-- she always did. Why did Athrun decided to stay in ORB if he didn't care... if he didn't care about her? And again... the irrational thoughts.

But he wasn't irrational at all. Athrun was a man with reasons-- be it right or wrong.

The car had finally arrived and it stopped outside the Supreme Council building. Cagalli's eyes wandered off to the thick crowd of media and civillians gathered around it. Whoever invited them to the meeting?

"Is this what they call Paparazzis? What breaking news is there?"

Her gaurds paved way for her and they were able to nter the building with less effort. In the receving hall, she saw a very familiar stature.

"Athrun, what's going on?"

The blue-haired coordinator looked back, his face was a bit distressing. "So you're finally here, aren't you?" again, with the irritating sound of his voice that sounded like mockery-- she was so used to that.

The crowd cheered.

"Mr. Kanzaki, you have instantly agreed to this kind of decision?"

"What do you think of Ms. Clyne?"

"Is it true you've been friends before?"

"What is the real issue here?"

"Ms. Clyne....!"

Cagalli's eyes focused on a certain silver-haired man in a white ZAFT uniform. It was the first time she saw him. Her eyes were dragged down by the sight of his hand holding Lacus'.

"Wha... who is that guy?"

Then she saw Kira, standing still. "Seems like it's been a national declaration." Athrun's eyes focused on his old friend... and Lacus' childhood friend-- Riku Kanzaki. Then, Cagalli entered his line of sight-- she was walking towards Lacus and Riku!

"Cagalli, what are you...!?"

Cagalli was stopped. "Don't be careless to dive in like that." Kira's voice sounded broken.

The hand that gripped Cagalli's shoulder was shaking, uneasy. The deep shadows inside his eyes were a depiction... that something bad has happened. "The meeting is finished."

"What? What do you mean it's finished?" Cagalli averted her gaze to Lacus-- she was looking at them, at Kira. "It was just a national declaration." Again, Cagalli didn't understand.

"National declaration? Of what?!"

Kira didn't asnwer, his face down. He took one last look at Lacus...then went off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_...Change Scene..._

"WHAT?!"

As what Athrun expected, Cagalli couldn't afford to lower down her voice-- and they were in a cafe. The shock and worry on Cagalli's face made it very clear... somehow, she could do nothing about it. "It's not like you can do anything about it." Athrun blurted.

"I thought about that, thank you very much!" her reply gave in to his teasing.

Then she paused. If Athrun had remained in the PLANT's ...

Again with the irrational thoughts...

"That's just the way it is here; we are only few in number so it had to be done..." Athrun's words sounded to wander off. He took his tea cup and drank it, the soothing aroma of the cofee filled his breath.

"Then you could've just stayed here to help them multiply." It was her turn to tease now.

Athrun spitted out whatever it was he drank, "WHAT?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_...Change Scene..._

The cold breeze's touch embraced her skin-- it was getting colder. Her head turned to where her companion stood. The night air played with his hair and its messiness reminded her of someone else, someone she'd rather be with at this very moment.

"Thank you, for getting us out of the crowd." Her voice was unsure, unwilling. The events of today was all too confusing to think and reflect on.

Her eyes then focused on the beautiful city lights below them-- the beautiful city of Aprilius. She grew up here as a girl who always wanted to sing. Time passed then things have changed drastically and she became a war hero... but, what happened between those two key frames of her life? Yes, she had lots of friends... and _he _was one of them. Riku was always the indifferent type, he always gets bullied... and she was always there to save him-- always.

"You never change, do you?" his voice had awakened her from the trance, from the memories. Lacus' eyes met his darker shade of blue. She flustered after remembering the kiss moments ago-- her first. "You seemed to have changed so much." She appraoched him and observed his features very carefully. "You're hair is thicker, you eyes are deeper...and your voice is..."

She chuckled out a soft laugh. "What about my voice?" he asked. Riku could not help but be dazzled by her closeness-- he always was. Lacus turned around, "Seems like you're much stronger now Riku, aren't you?"

He knew what she meant. Something tugged his heartstrings just by seeing her walk slowly away even though she was just arms reach. Ever since they were little, he had always liked her-- had always loved her. Lacus was always the one who couldn't help but care about other people.

She stopped on her tracks, Riku just grabbed her hand. "I know this is so sudden. When I heard about it too, I didn't know how to react...but I wanted to see you-- I wanted to tell you."

She loosened her hand from his-- a simple rejection.

Lacus turned to face him, her eyes confused and weary. Mr Waltfelt observed them from inside the car. He knew from that instant how confused Lacus was. However, one thing was sure, she knew who she loves.

"Riku, I love some one else."

Maybe _this_ doesn't count as a simple rejection.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_...Change Scene..._

He was waiting-- Kira for that matter. It was already eight in the evening, Lacus' house, which was surrounded by guards, showed no signs of her at all. He leaned against his car and looked at the stars. They seem to have no idea of the situation now even if they are above the sky.

He wanted to see her, to tell her...

"Tell her what?"

Yes, tell her what? What should he tell her?

"What should I tell her?

The cold breeze played with his hair, it's messiness _she _recognized so much.

"Kira...?"

Like a bolt of lightning hit him, Kira turned to where the voice came from...

His violet eyes met her blues.

The strange feeling he felt this morning returned to him-- it hurt. The sight of her just wasn't enough. She moved closer, he inched farther. The feeling was awkward, painful... different. She noticed his uneasiness, his eyes were sticked to the ground, his hand in a fist-- he had all the right to be angry, to be... jealous?

"I... I called you." His voice was low, depressed. There was a yearning inside of her, she wanted to touch him and be touched by him. How did he end up so far-away...? "I was worried you weren't home yet. So I came..." He wanted to look up, to see her face. But it was all too painful. He would be reminded of that time when her lips were...

His eyes caught a glimpse of her dress. Kira raised his head and his eyes met hers again...this time, a little bit closer. Without control, his hands moved on his own, his face slowly approaching hers. It felt like he knew what she wanted him to do... their hands touched, held. His face calmed at the feel of her hair. He never remembered giving in so easily to her presence. Maybe it's because of...

_That was her first kiss._

"Kira, I'm sorry." Her voice was shaking, fearing. Lacus knew Kira saw what happened this morning. He wanted to hold her and never let go... but she was now...engaged. The repressed feeling grew stronger within him; he wanted to grip her soft hands.

When he knew Lacus would be appointed as PLANT's chairwoman, he instantly insisted on becoming a ZAFT soldier, no matter what the cost. For a year it was all good, until now.

The memory was too strong for him-- Kira loosened his hand from hers, there was resentful feeling deeming to destroy her within. How could he not understand what she wanted the most?

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?." He looked away again. There was a feeling of wanting to push her away and hold her at the same time. God, he had no right. Her eyes pleaded for him to look at her, to feel her, to hear her heart. If it were Riku...

"I love you..." she said.

_"Ms Clyne, what can you say about this decision?!" _

_"Are you happy about it?!"_

_"What a surprise isn't it?"_

_"Have you known eachother for a very long time?"_

_"Whatever happened to Athrun Zala?"_

She felt like she couldn't do anything about it...so she walked away.

_The world stopped at his ground. Kira couldn't move. All the reasons, excuses, presumptions disappeared into thin air... even her image inside his head. The last thing he wanted to be... was where he is right now. _

Kira's heart skipped a beat, did he hear those words right?! From that moment he felt like freezing, he felt like he wanted to die. The strong presence of her aura slowly dissapeared. How did she end up so far-away...?

_This was the last image he wanted to see: her lips being kissed by someone else. _

The tears were swelling from her eyes, no, they shouldn't fall. She was the weak one, it just wasn't that visible at all. Eveything that Riku said kept on repeating inside her mind...then she called to Kira from within.

_"Athrun, can you tell me... how you and Lacus ended up being engaged?" _

Lacus reached for the door knob, still she was calling Kira in her heart. She wanted to be held... and the longing was too much to bear...

_"Are you saying that I... can't be with her anymore?"_

'WAIT!'

Her line of sight was starting to get teary, she could barely see her hand touch the door knob... and Kira's.

And Kira's?

"Wait..."

The warm breath from his mouth touched her neck, he was behind her, just one look away-- his strong hand that touched hers gripped it harder, closer.

"Wait..."

Lacus shut her eyes, bit her lip, anything that could stop her from reacting to this kind of interaction.... she felt like he wanted to tear her apart right then and there...

...

Then he wrapped his other arm around her...

He pulled her closer, he wanted to feel her. Lacus gasped, she had never felt so small, so fragile, so broken. She could feel his face decending and touching her cheek, his hands brought her closer to him as if...he wanted to hold for a very long time.

"Lacus... I'm sorry..." The hoarse and calming voice made all the tears flow out from her. She pressed herslef closer, nearer. His warmth swallowed her entire being with just one embrace... and it hurt. He was shaking, nervous. His hands feel like they were going numb...but he didn't let go.

They are not that far-away after all.

"Kira... "

Somehow she wanted him to say it, to say those words she had been wanting to hear. His breath continued to tingle her spine...but it felt so...good. Atleast, he could give her a reason to...

"Lacus, I don't want to loose you..."

Those weren't the words-- but she just couldn't help but believe he loved her.

Maybe...that reason is enough for now.

_-END-_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed in the first chapter. So here is the second. **

**As an explanation why I have totally forgotten about my previous stories, therefore have not finished them, I was recently operated due to appendicitis and … well... that sucked out all the creativity in me... (if that's possible). The days were hard, and there was one time when I forgot how to write... I was so scared... but thank God I'm back to normal... it took me one year to recover... I'm so sorry to the guys who read my previous stories... I'll try my best to remember what I had always planned for each of them...**

**Anywayz, please read and review this chapter! Again, thank you very much...**


	3. It gets worse

Chapter 3: It gets worse

_"I love you..." she said._

It won't stop repeating inside Kira's head-- he didn't want it to stop, for that matter. The incident two nights ago revealed so much from her, from himself too. The feel of Lacus' skin remained in his hands that it felt like he could touch her. Yet again, that fact he hated to consider as one still lingers inside his heart: she is engaged to someone else. These thoughts disturbed his sleep, his working hours, his everything! A final conclusion came into his mind: he wants her all to himself. The possessiveness he revealed two nights ago proved it just enough for him to admit it, and Lacus' confession kept his heart beating happily.

What should he do...?

"Hey Yamato! Are you even listening to me?!" an angry and drunk Yzak Joule shoved Kira's shoulder, how long was Kira thinking all to himself? There were already ten empty bottles of beer on the table and seeing Yzak's current irrepressible behavior, more bottles could turn empty any minute now!

Yes, today was Friday-- a day off. Even if it was a day off, Kira still spent his time doing his team's patrol; one of the reasons why Yzak _forced _Kira to a drinking session with Dearka.

Oh yeah, where was Dearka?

"UWAAA!!" seems like the entire universe could break! Kira glanced to his right, Dearka Elseman was singing on the karaoke-- drunk. He was singing the wrong lyrics to the song and was somewhat calling Miriallia's name time and time again. "NO, NO, NO BABBBY!"

"DEARKA WILL YOU SHUT YOUR CRAP UP!!" Yzak yelled.

No wonder the two of them are the best of friends.

A pair of blue eyes looked intently at Kira, "I've heard about it." The statement appeared to have startled Kira in some strnage way-- again, the uneasiness in his heart returned. Kira guessed this conversation would lead to Lacus Clyne and Riku Kanzaki's engagement being announced all over the PLANT's... not to mention the ENTIRE universe! What do you do when your girlfriend is a celebrity-- or much more than that?

Is it to... back off?

Yzak noticed, he wasn't that blind and selfish not to know the worries inside Kira's heart. Only a few people know about Kira and Lacus' relationship. Perhaps that brought the _Genetical Cycle _to think Lacus was still single and available. No, even if they knew, she would still be _assigned_ to a _destined _partner. No one has ever escaped this fate except, maybe, for those who have turned down their PLANT nationality to live in ORB . That way, they can choose someone they truly love and not just for the sake of making an _undamaged _offspring. Whoever said coordinators are the perfect beings when this happens? They are no different from naturals after all.

"Can you suggest something, Yzak?" even though Kira wanted to talk about it, he was afraid of the asnwers, afraid of the truth.

The white-haired coordinator obeserved his reflection on the clean, glass table. "If I am to analyze Lacus' current disposition, she will likely end up with that guy for sure." Yzak's voice didn't sound drunk, it sounded serious. "Now that the war is over and people are no longer dying, _Genetical Cycle _will continue their job. Seems like there will be a lot of news about engagements these days. Expect it, man"

It was another hit on Kira's heart.

The twelfth bottle was emptied, "What do you want to hear from me anyway? It's not like I'm going to lie to you." The thirteenth bottle of beer was served. Kira's expression turned down and upset, no one has ever excaped this fate.

This fate...?

"DON"T LEAVE ME BABBBY!!"

Yzak's ears were already full of it. "DEARKA YOU IDIOT!!!"

* * *

Monday. Again, two days without having to see Lacus. She didn't call or text message him either. Was she seeing Riku? Does she like him? The more he thought about it, the more restless he becomes! Thoughts like this during work are very distracting. It was already ten in the morning, Kira remembered there would be a special conference called and all the higher ranking officials of the military must be present. Perhaps later this day he could visit and see Lacus-- hopefully to spend time with her too.

_"I love you..." she said._

Those words always assured him... but still, it wasn't enough.

Kira proceeded right away to the conference hall. Yup, all the white and black coats were present. There stares were all focused on the entering Kira Yamato. Something must be up. He hoped it wouldn't be anything spine-tingling that could add up to his current problems.

"Commander Yamato! We were waiting for you!" Captain Jiggs Halo, a veteran, said. All the other soldiers were whispering to eachother and Kira could hear his name in their statements. The uneasiness resurfaced-- and it was painful.

* * *

Something was making Lacus' eyes very teary. She couldn't decide whether it was caused by the air conditioner of the car or the fact that she failed to sleep last night because of all the paper works piled up on her desk. She would go for the airconditioner.

"You all right kid?" Andrew Waltflet's voice floated in and out of her ears, nevertheless she heard it anyway. It wasn't a question worth putting much effort to bother. Of course she wasn't all right; of course she was under a state of extreme pressure. The choice of all choices presented right in front of her will determine her happiness FOREVER! Even if she were to decide being happy whatever choice she makes, it will never that easy- NEVER!

"Should we stop to get some fresh air?" The suggestion was replied with a simple nod. Mr Waltfelt wanted to help her so much. The obvious object of her affection is Kira... but... what could Mr Waltfelt do? There is no escape in this fate. However, Mr Waltfelt remembered that he fell in love with the person decided for him by the state-- it was a choice both parties would never regret.

_Aisha_

That hideous memory repeated... how Kira killed Aisha. How was Mr Waltfelt able to survive that incident?

Then again, there are question he can't even answer. Perhaps his current disposition would be good enough of a reason: Lacus' bodyguard. From then on, he swore to die for her and everything she believed in.

The car stopped. Mr Waltfelt gave Lacus her purple cloak, "Come inside when you're ready to go okay?" She hesitatingly took the cloak but Mr Waltfelt gave her a nod of assurance. There were not so many people outside Kingston Park. The only view people wanted to see here was the magnificent water terraces-- the only water terraces in the universe. Lacus remembered this to be one of his father's major project when Seigel Clyne was still Chairman. He harbored such facination towards Aprilius that he placed most of the important and wonderful sights here. It was all because of Lacus' mother. Since Leanne Clyne is a natural, she was used to seeing a lot of nature.

It was because of Ms Leanne's being natural that she died a few years later after giving birth to coordinator child. The complications weren't felt by the child, but by the parent. Yes, Lacus could remember so well how she looked like. Pink was Ms Leannes favortie color, and she was always enthraled by her husbands small, entertaining creatures of metal. That was Seigel's hobby Athrun always admired too. But Lacus' never saw her father cry even once. There was always this smile in his face she couldn't understand...

_I should stop thinking about this._

When did she decied to think about how much she missed her father. When did she decied to think about how much she wanted to see her mother once again? These thoughts reminded her of the sad fact that she is... an orphan.

_Kira..._

Well, not so much an orphan.

A small smile escaped her lips.

"Excuse me?"

The gesture startled her. Lacus' blue eyes came in contact with green ones. What appeared before her was a beautiful woman just about her age. She seemd startled too when she saw Lacus, perhaps everyone would have that apparent reaction when they happen to see the singer-turned-politician Lacus Clyne.

"I was right!" the woman exclaimed. She approached Lacus slowly, glanced around, then looked at Lacus again. "Don't worry, I won't shout your name," the woman whispered. People walking around didn't even notice the two beautiful women talking.

"And you are?"

"I am Kathline Halo. It's nice meeting you Ms Lacus."

The family name was quite familiar. "Halo? Then you must be..."

"Indeed, I am Commander Jigs' daughter-- only daughter." Kathline's smiling face sincere.

" I see you've decided to get some fresh air..." the woman turned to face the beautiful scenery, then breathed in hard. Should Lacus ask her a question, she would appear to be too emphatic; but that is her nature anyway. It was also kind of a surprise meeting the daughter of one of Lacu's loyal subordinates.

"In the news a couple of days ago, I heard about your engagement to one of ZAFT's newest elites." The statement seemed to have made Lacus frown. It wasn't that she disliked Riku, no, Lacus just...well... didn't like him to be "the one."

"There's been plenty of news about that lately. You know, engagements through the state. It's not just us, but all of the coordinators will have the same fate as well. " Kathline seemed not to indifferent to the idea of state marriage.

_Us...?_

"So then you too are...?"

"Yes, I'm going to be introduced to the guy I'll be marrying today."

* * *

Yzak tried to get Kira's attention, Dearka seems to be doing the same thing. Commander Jigs had already reached the brunette and indulged him in a conversation.

"Man. That kid's got in going." Dearka stopped waving, Yzak was too conscious to scream. "Why can't he see us?!"

"Hey hey there whitey, it's not like we're the only ones here." Deark tried to calm Yzak down. They were calling Kira through his phone earlier to tell him not to enter the chamber, but it so happened that Kira forgot to answer it because of his constant daydreaming.

"This isn't going to be good, Yzak."

"Then we've got to tell him before he faints!"

Dearka took out his phone, "The worse thing that could possibly happen is for Lacus to come..."

* * *

"Kathline..."

"It's not like I really feel bad about it." How optimistic, Lacus thought. Maybe Kathline is not in a relationship, that's why she says it's okay. Or maybe she believes she can learn to love whoever that man may be. If it was someone like a Kira Yamato who is very lovable and kind, it would be understandable.

The thought maid Lacus smirk.

The last thing she wanted to happen was for Kira to be engaged through the state too!

"Do you know his name?" Lacus asked. "Yeah, I do."

It felt like Lacus' heart skipped a beat.

"But, it wouldn't be exciting if I told you right away, Ms Clyne. I'm sure my father invited you to the conference, didn't he?"

The asnwer was a no.

No, Mr Waltfelt didn't tell her why they were going to a conference today.

No, she didn't understand why Mr Waltfelt wanted to delay their trip today.

No, she didn't know at all.

Lacus' heart skipped another beat.

"Then it's a good thing I bumped into you today! Shall we go together?"

Lacus' couldn't understand what was happening to her heartbeat.

"Lacus!"

Mr Waltfelt stopped on his tracks at the sight of an _unlikely sight_.

Lacus looked at his father figure quizzically, then turned to face Kathline.

"Sure, we'll go together."

* * *

"Commander Halo, what's happening?" the brunette tried to fit in the puzzle pieces together to find an answer for himself, but to no avail.

"There is no more need for formalities, young Commander! Today, you and I are going to work our future together!" The reply was not so clear.

"Yamato! Congratulations!"

Captain Danilo Cortez took Kira's hand and shook it happily. A few other members of the council did the same thing.

"Dearka, your stupid phone is ringing!"

"Hello?"

**"Kid, we're going to arrive there a few minutes from now."**

"WHAT?! I thought I told you not to tell her?!"

**"Damn it! We met the girl over where we stopped. How can I avoid it this time?!"**

_**"Mr. Waltfelt, is anything the matter?"**_

"Well, you've gotta do something!"

Mr Waltfelt hung up.

"Who was it? Why were you yelling?"

Dearka closed his eyes, breathed in, then looked at Yzak. "Whitey, Lacus is coming."

Yzak's eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?! YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Commander, I still don't understand all of this." Kira wanted them to move away a little bit so that he could breath. If all the white's and black's are here, Yzak and Dearka are probably here too! Kira's eyes searched for them.

"Ms. Clyne!"

Everyone turned to the direction where Lacus came in; Kira grew more confused. Was Lacus aware of the situation? Did she...know?

"Ms Clyne!" Commander Jigs gave her a welcoming gesture. "I was afraid you didn't get my invitation."

Lacus glanced at Mr Waltfelt.

"Lacus..."

Riku came into view. "I'm glad you made it! One of our white coats will be engaged today."

Kira came into view.

"Kira..."

There was an urge to hold him deep inside of her...but somehow she couldn't.

"Father, I'm here."

And it all made sense when the beating of Lacus' heart started to kill her slowly.

_"You have to make sure she won't be able to come, Mr Waltfelt." Dearka looked concerned, worried. Nevertheless, they can never beat the inevitable. Mr Waltfelt was still in quite a shock after reading the letter Deark handed out to him. Yzak didn't even bother to explain, he just sat there in the chair. _

_"Lacus will be..."_

_"We know what her reaction will be..." Yzak interrupted. "That's why we came here."_

_"Can you suggest anything, kids?"_

_"Tire her tonight so that she'll end up sleeping in the morning!" Yzak instantly suggested._

_"What use will that be if it will be announced in TV?"_

_"At least I was suggesting!" _

"Kathline, you are late!"

Commander Jigs took his daughter's hand and led her to face...Kira.

_"Aren't we going home early today Mr Waltfelt? I promised Kira..."_

_"Kira will be fine! You have to finish this thing tonight. They need it for tomorrow."_

_Although she really wanted to see Kira, duty comes first._

_And on that night she didn't sleep._

Kira was quite stunned by the beautiful girl standing right in fron her-- the beauty she possessed looked painfully familiar. Commander Jigs smiled happily. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to proudly announce that my daughter is getting engaged!"

The crowd cheered.

"Hell, this is going to be bad." Dearka covered his eyes.

Engaged to who? Kira thought.

His violet eyes caught a glimpse of Riku holding Lacus' hand. He dreaded to break them apart.

...

"She is engaged to none other than our very own..."

Kira started to walk towards Lacus...

"Commander Kira Yamato."

Lacus was sure she died that instantly.

Kira stopped on his tracks, his eyes widened in extreme schock!

_"I love you..." she said._

The words were... fading...

"What...?" Kira baffled.

Kathline approached his fiance, "Hello, my name is Kathline. It's nice to meet you." There was an evident blush on her cheeks. She never expected her fiance to be this handsome and...lovable.

"How can you..." Kira couldn't bring out the words.

"It was decided a few ago that you are to be my daughter's husband. We just received the notice Saturday. I was so happy it was you they picked Kira..."

Commander Jigs gave him a friendly embrace. "seems like you'll be calling me father anytime soon."

Meanwhile, Lacus was shaking involuntarily. Riku even noticed it.

"Lacus, what's wrong?"

Any woman could fall for a kind-hearted person like Kira...

_No..._

The tears were swelling...but she could never let it fall. Not here, please not here...

Riku started to get worried. He moved in front of her and held her shoulders, "Hey are you...?"

_"Riku, I love someone else."_

There was so much pain.

Riku turned around, his eyes focused the questions on Kira.

It all made sense now.

"Ms Clyne."

Lacus came back to her senses. She noticed Kira was looking at her, beggin her to intervene. "Ms Clyne, aren't you going to congratulate my daughter... and Commander Yamato?"

What do they expect her to do?

What do they know?!

She tried to move, at least for now, the mask must be worn. But it was breaking...slowly. If no one else was around, she could've cried-- no, more than that.

"Ms Clyne?" Commander Jigs was startled at her stagnant reaction.

Mr Waltfelt was cursing.

Riku felt the pain as well and he wished he could pull Lacus away.

But... no one could escape this fate.

Kira saw Lacus make her appraoch, she looked so unsure of herself. She faced Kathline with a smile then offered a handshake. "Congratulations, Kathline."

Then she turned to face Kira. What should she do?

There was a long paused... it was broken when Lacus breathed in suddenly.

He feared to see her smile.

She smiled.

"Congratulations... Mr Yamato."

It all made sense now.

_-END-_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Here it is! Chapter 3!!!! Thanks to those who read and reviewed!!**


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4: Confrontations

Everyone was happy, except for 3 significant people who were all frowning in their seat while all the others enjoyed their dinner. Those three would have to be Dearka Elseman, Yzak Joule, and probabaly the most unlucky person in the universe right now, Kira Yamato.

Lacus didn't come and excused she had a lot of things to do. What made it so painful was the moment Lacus sounded like she was happy Kira was engaged.

_I am...engaged._

Damn! Kira totally forgot his own self! He was a PLANT citizen now, just like Lacus he too must be...

_Shit._

And he wanted to kill everyone in the long table.

What do they know?!

"Are you all right?"

A warm hand touched his. Kira glanced to his side, it was...his fiance. What should he say? It wasn't like he hated her. He never knew her anyway. Kathline's eyes held so much emotion...it reminded Kira of a certain someone in his past... someone he...

"I'm all right, thanks. Still shocked, maybe."

The reply was too get his thoughts out of...

"You seem to really hate it."

Kira instantly denied. "No, no...I don't hate it!" He was being too defensive.

"I see." A small smile escaped her lips, then a daring question came out of it: "Are you in a relationship?"

...

Kira needed more time to think about another answer except for a "yes." He didn't want to lie.

On the other side of the long table, Riku couldn't help but glare at Kira. There was a misunderstood feeling threatening to burst out from himself. Where will Kira go after this celebration?

That would be very obvious, wouldn't it?

Even if Riku knew about them-- well he thinks he does-- he wouldn't let Kira come any closer to Lacus anymore. The main reason why?

Both Kira and Lacus will only be hurting eachother.

There's a great difference between dreams and fantasies.

_"Riku, I love someone else..."_

The confession was still to painful to bear for the moment. Finally, the third party is revealed.

Third party?

It was... Kira and Lacus to begin with...

_No... I am...her fiance...!_

Kira left his seat, Riku was awakened from his thoughts. The urge to follow Kira was too much to control... and so Riku did. If there was one thing Lacus' fiance decided for himself from now on it's to protect her from further emotional wounds...such as...Kira.

"Where are _you _going?" Riku asked.

The question halted Kira from openeing the door of his car. This was bad timing. The excuses he told Kathline was far from the truth just to get himself out of there...just to see Lacus!

"Please... you should know that--"

"What do you know about this?!" Kira interferred. This time, the brunette was looking at Riku with angry and downcast eyes. "You... you don't know anything besides the fact that Lacus and I...are being..." Kira couldn't continue. Saying things aimlessly was not his goal today. He didn't want to waste enough time...

"If you go you'll only hurt her! Don't you understand that?!" Riku grabbed Kira's shoulder only to be shoved away. "What don't I understand? Tell me!!" Kira couldn't hold back his voice. He really wanted to hit Riku so hard on the face...

"We decided to come here-- we decided to leave ORB to keep this world at peace. We wanted to protect this peace! That was all there was to it!" The emotions stirring inside of him were like whirlwinds destroying his sanity! Perhaps by this time, Lacus is crying... perhaps she was calling Kira to come and be by her side...perhaps...

"I don't have time for this. I need to go."

_"Riku, I love somone else..."_

_Those were several shots to his heart. He swear the breeze was making his eyes teary... or was it just her recent confession that made it all to unbearable. What else could he say? What should he say? This was a one sided love she doesn't want to take part in. He loved her even when they were still kids, what more could she ask? What more could she be searching for? But the real question would have to be: What does Riku know about it anyway?_

_"Lacus... I..."_

_"It'... it's not that I hate you. Riku, I don't... It's just that..."_

_Her words stopped when she heard him chuckle... there was defeat in it, however. "So...I loose the second time then..."_

_"Riku..."_

_Must she comfort? Must she reconcile? Must she...learn to love him?_

_"You don't seem to understand the situation, Lacus."_

_…_

_A broken smile traced through her lips, "Maybe. Maybe I don't really understand the situation. Still, I know what I feel. I can't let this fool my heart."_

No, Riku will... never give Lacus up.

"I think it's better for you not to see her."

It irritated Kira even more. "How are you able to know what's best for me?! Do you even know what Lacus wants?!" The memories came back to him... neither does Kira plan to let her go. It felt like Kira would be stripped off of everything when Lacus would be taken away from him.

"Kira, you don't need to repeat it one more time."

The tears began to surface. "She already told me how much she loves you. And even if she doesn't tell me, I know she dreaded that time she knew she was engaged to me! You don't have to repeat it!"

Yes, what does Kira know about it? What does he know about unrequited love?

"I've known her all my life. I've loved her all my life too!" Riku formed fists, but he never knew who or what to hit in his anger. "You can't tell me to back off! You don't know what it feels like when you finally have that one thing you always desired your enitre life!"

They were both misunderstanding eachother. "I don't care if you knew her from a long time ago! All I know is I was the one beside her during the war! So much has happened since you left her. Peaople chane Riku! You just came into the picture and ruined everything!"

What was Kira saying...?

Those were selfish words-- words he never thought would come out from inside his very own heart. All this time, Kira thought Lacus would be forevever by his side...that's why he never cared that much at all. However, since Riku came into the picture, conditions have changed for both lovers.

Selfish hearts surface.

Without selfishness in this situation, Kira would loose something very important to him.

Kira hated losing things.

But he also hated being selfish.

"Kira, everything is complicated right now. You can't confront the problem head on! Or else, she will have to cry even more."

The advise sounded pathetic to the brunette's ears.

Riku also saw Lacus cry? That was enough to spark the growing jealousy inside Kira's heart.

"You have to remember, it's not just me who's involved here. That girl, Kathline, will get involved as well. More people will get hurt. Kira, it's not just you!"

Riku was somewhat right. The last thing Kira wanted to do was to hurt everyone around them-- including the people close to them... including themselves. But what should they do? What should they say?

His violet eyes met his dark blue's. "What do you suggest I do then? Let it go and lose Lacus?"

"I was going to say that. No, I don't know what to suggest."

There was an uncomfortable dead silence surrounding the two. There was no way in hell could their thoughts be one of the same.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lacus noticed the strange sounds the sky was creating-- it was probably going to rain. Still, she didn't feel like doing anything for that matter. She just sat there on her favortie couch, embracing both her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Thoughts inside her head that she didn't want to entertain just won't give up entertaining her! There was no way she could not grieve over what she did moments before...

_"Congratulations...Mr Yamato."_

The memory made her flinch-- there was no way she could ever forgive herself after seeing the resentful expression Kira's face held that time. Why didn't she...fight for it?

What's there to fight for?

"I'm sorry..."

Lacus didn't even bother to look, Mr Waltfelt was sitting idly on the sofa, looking at how the raindrops started to dance around the window. The gaurds outside were still persistent to watch over the house even if they were already getting wet.

"I'm sorry, Lacus."

What was he apologizing for?

"You knew, but you never told me. It could have lessened the pain a bit." Her voice sounded so downcast that Mr Waltfelt cursed himself. He was only trying to help... but it ended up in a way he never expected it too. It was also hard on his part.

"I don't understand what's going on, Mr Waltfelt."

She embraced herself tighter, the tears were swelling...but she should not let them fall. All Lacus ever wanted was too maintain the peace and stability of this world with Kira beside her. That was all. Even time and grace couldn't grant her both wishes. Should she sacrifice one, everything would fall apart.

But this wasn't about the world right now... it was about her.

The text messages she received were all from her friends in ORB. They have heard the news about Kira. Cagalli tried to call her, but Lacus wouldn't answer. Athrun was worried as well. Yes, they can only worry about it... just like Lacus.

"Do you want to see him?"

The question raised so many other questions in her mind. If they were to talk, what should they talk about? They would only cry, they would only hurt eacthother... they would only...

"No, maybe not for now."

Her reply was only to escape reality. Maybe Kira was angry, she couldn't face that. A few nights ago, Kira already expressed half of his anger towards her all because she kissed another guy. Moments ago, she _pretended _to be happy about Kira's engagement! Even if she was just pretending... it still hurt.

Kira never pretended he was happy about _her _engagement to Riku.

That made all the difference.

It was sick.

She wanted to sleep for a while and forget everything. Nights before, she just confessed to Kira her feelings; Kira just revealed to her a side she never believed Kira would ever have.

_"Lacus, I don't want to loose you..."_

Neither does she want to loose him.

"Ms Clyne, Commander Kira Yamato has requested to enter your quarters."

This startled the beautiful princess. Mr Waltfelt was kind of surprsied as well. They never expected Kira to be...

She wanted to say no.

"He said he really wants to talk to you about a few important things."

She really wanted to say no.

Mr Waltfelt felt uneasy. "Let him in."

Lacus was about to protest... "I think you need to talk to him about it, kid."

"Mr Waltfelt, I don't think I'm ready to face him yet after what I did...!"

Too late.

Kira already entered the living room, and he stood there, looking at Lacus' child like position. She called his name; her body seemed to have a mind of it's own as it instantly stood up at the sight of the man she loved so deeply.

_"I don't understand the situation, Riku Kanzaki. However, I do know what I feel."_

_Kira's words were familiar. The brunette's face looked at Riku, downhearted. "I can't let this fool my heart." _

_Riku hated to admit it...but he wanted to kill himself right then and there._

"Kira...?"

Mr Waltfelt closed the curtains of the living room, closing all the windows as well.

Kira didn't respond, he was looking at the ground... shaking.

...

With such a doubtful voice she spoke, "I'm sorry..."

Again, why was she apologizing? This was far from Kira's own discernment. There were so many questions in his mind-- question he wanted to throw at her...

"Why...why did you say it?"

Lacus instantly knew what he meant. The congratulations she gave him was the reason behind this sentimental moment. She regretted it with all her heart!

"I never... I never said that when I heard you were engaged to him..."

Kira had a point. Why would Lacus even...

"I never meant it! Kira, I...!"

She wanted to touch his face, to comfort him, but Kira grabbed her approaching hand. His eyes glared down at her, dissapointed. Weren't his actions enough for her to even understand...?

His grip was gentle, soft. There was no way he could hurt her. "I...I don't want to understand all of this Lacus..."

The statement was confusing. "Lacus, I don't know what to do right now..."

Neither does she.

All she could do was to dive into his arms... yes, it had been two days.

Without any hesitation, Kira held her tightly, closer to him. What was left to proove? What was left to loose? Nothing, nothing.

From the bottom of his heart, he wanted to say it before it's too late.

Their foreheads touched, Kira's eyes couldn't help but notice how tempting her lips looked. Their breaths touching, it was making her feel so warm. How could so many things go wrong?

Yes, before it's too late...

"Lacus...I lo-"

The door burst open, angry dark blue eyes glared at the two lovers who were startled at Riku Kanzaki's sudden appearance.

_"I'm not going to loose to you Kira Yamato..."_

_With those parting words, both Kira and Riku went their separate ways._

_War was declared. _

"Commander Yamato, you're not supposed to be touching my fiance."

_-END-_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to those who reviewed! This is the fourth chapter! Everyone please enjoy!!**


	5. Understanding Reasons

"Twists"

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

Summary: It is the fate of a PLANT citizen to be paired with someone whose genes are compatible with the other to continue the _genetical cycle_. Nobody is an exemption- even Lacus Clyne. So what happens now when twists are turned?

Chapter 5: Understanding Reasons

It was past twelve midnight but Lacus was unable to sleep. The cold sheets covered her somewhat lifeless body and tried to bring it some heat, but the icy feeling was emanating from within. It was a feeling she couldn't quite "cure" that quickly.

She listened to the silence of her room and wondered how it got so silent. Hours before, Kira and Riku had this very loud argument about fiancés and politics, rules and regulations and whatnot. Their argument was so deafening she wasn't able to stand it and sent the two of them home. It was an unpleasant memory she wanted to bury forever. Now here she is, cuddling Haro near her chest, wishing that the blankets would bring her the warmth she desired.

_What is… happening?_

The days have been going so fast that her impulses were already making the wrong moves. First, she heartlessly rejected Riku's attempts to compromise the engagement. Second, she congratulated Kira on his oh-so-convenient engagement to the daughter of a soldier Lacus' respected. And lastly, she drove both of them away and was sulking—now.

Lacus gave out a deep sigh and willed herself out of the bed. Maybe a glass of milk could help clear this up. When she reached the living room of her house, she was surprised to see a familiar figure standing near the fireplace.

"Kira…"

The moment he heard her voice, his eyes tried to find hers. He looked weary, and stressed and… was he crying?

_Everyone seems to be crying now_, she thought.

"I thought… you went home," Were the only words she could muster. His soft eyes bore right through her and she suddenly remembered she was wearing a night gown. But she barely felt like she wore anything at all. Hell, it was twelve midnight!

His eyes darted to the floor, a small blush crept through his cheek. He noticed.

Although he was supposed to be used to seeing her like this, it's been a year since they stopped living together for the sake of formalities. It's been a while since he saw her like this.

"I couldn't leave just like that," his voice was a little low. "You know, I think everything has been going so fast for the both of us." His figure slowly approached her.

She found herself unable to move, paralyzed by the aura Kira possessed. Lacus could not hear clearly Haros' beeping around them.

"Maybe we should… just see where this is all going."

Her heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" her voice finally found a way out of her throat. She sounded like she was pleading.

Kira stopped inches away from her, his eyes piercing hers.

_"Do you really understand the consequences of what you're going to do? What about Kathline and her father? Everything about you two has been a secret. The only way to escape all of this is to leave the PLANTs." Riku gripped Kira's collar tighter and glared at him. _

_ "Would you do that Kira? Would you ask her to leave this country in the state that it's in right now, just for YOU?"_

Lacus saw nothing in his eyes.

"Riku… was right." His words echoed in her mind, etching through her. But she was not reacting to this, she was not complaining. The sudden surging impulse she felt days ago was gone. Everything was lifeless.

"We came to the PLANTs for a reason. We can't just throw everything away."

_"Will you throw everything away? I'm not saying this because I want her to be mine; I'm saying this because it's true!"_

"Maybe we should just stay calm… and think this over. We've been acting rather harsh and… and…"

What was he saying? His words were falling, breaking. And as he saw her lifeless reaction to his words, he thought that maybe Riku was right. Lacus would never leave the PLANTs for Kira.

He was waiting for her to move… but she didn't. his had slowly reached for her.

"It's because…" Lacus spoke, "It's because we left so many things unsaid between us. And the moment when we were about to lose each other, we thought it was time to say it."

His reach weakened and it fell to his side. Kira's heart sank to the bottom.

"Hold me."

This broke him off his trance. Her words sounded urgent, longing, broken. "Hold me, so that I won't lose this feeling that you… need me."

Her eyes were starting to swell. They were deciding to give up. They were deciding to just go with the flow. They were deciding to just leave it like that!

Why?

His indecisiveness was almost about to crush her heart. "Don't you want to hold me, Kira?"

He was about to blow out of proportions and could no longer think straight. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He kissed her.

Ferociously.

Forcefully.

His hands grabbed her body and pinned her to the wall. He pulled her closer to him as his lips ravaged hers in a first kiss. It felt weird, awkward but the way her lips succumbed to his was beautifully natural, like it was meant to be.

His hands left heated trails over her body, caressing, cupping, feeling. His tongue tasted her in a magnificent kiss he will never forget forever. And when it was over, when they were panting and gasping for air, his eyes started to swell.

Lacus' coldness disappeared. All that was left her Kira's caresses seconds ago and all she could hear was the thudding of her heart. Her breathing was uneasy. She felt him breathe against her too. Their lips once again inches away.

_"Is this what you were fighting for this whole time? Think about it Kira!"_

Think about it Kira.

Think about it Kira.

Think about it Kira.

Memories came flooding back to him. The war, the deaths, the encounters, Fllay….. then Lacus.

Think about it Kira.

He pushed himself away from her like it was a crime to be even holding her. His face cringed at himself, at those memories, these feelings.

The coldness returned and she hated it. She felt his distance and she loathed it.

_"How about you Lacus? Will you leave everything you worked so hard for?"_

Her hand reached for his shirt then pulled him back to her arms. She was almost going to cry.

"We can't, can we? We can't leave everything behind just like that." Kira touched her hand and pushed it away.

"You can't do it. I can't do it…."

He took steps backward, his heart floating away. She withdrew her hand unable to say anything to counter his words.

Riku was right. She couldn't do it. Neither could he.

The space between them suddenly grew wider and she felt cold and lifeless again. Her lips trembled slightly, and so did the hand that tried to grab him.

Yes, maybe they should calm down just for now and see where this is all going.

They were giving up.

Lacus never felt so cold her entire life.

**Yes, yes, I know. 3 years… hahahahah! I gotta admit that's a pretty long hiatus! Anyway, this is chapter 4. I'll try to update early. I've been sooo busy with my studies guys. This will be my last year in college as a nursing student. You have to believe when I say Nursing takes the life out of you.**

**Read and Review! It's good to be back!**


End file.
